Season Two (The Originals)
The second season of The Originals was announced on February 13, 2014 for another season. Joseph Morgan later tweeted to confirm this.https://twitter.com/JosephMorgan/status/434046161180045312 Season Summary Season Two finds our heroes adjusting to a new status quo, with the very newly empowered werewolves controlling the city, Klaus struggles to adjust to new weaknesses, and Elijah is desperate to save Hayley, now a hybrid, from a vicious spiral of self-destruction. THE ORIGINALS is from Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with My So-Called Company, Alloy Entertainment, Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios. Julie Plec ("The Vampire Diaries", "Kyle XY", "Wasteland") and Leslie Morgenstein ("The Vampire Diaries", "Gossip Girl") are executive producers. Chapters |-|Chapter One= * Chapter I: The Esther Chapter (Ep. 201-209) ** This chapter deals with the newly empowered werewolves ruling New Orleans, and their moonlight rings weakening Klaus. Klaus along with Elijah, Hayley and Marcel, take down the Guerrera family, while Marcel is trying to build a new vampire army. However, our heroes have to confront the Mikaelson's mother, Esther, who has a dangerous plan for her children. With Kol and Finn by her side possessing the bodies of witches, and the werewolves under her control, Esther poses a dangerous threat to Klaus and Hayley's child, Hope. At the same time, Klaus is forced to confront his darkest fear, his father Mikael, resurrected from the dead under Davina's control, who is determined to continue his quest to kill Klaus. *** The main antagonists of this chapter are Esther Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Davina Claire and Mikael. |-|Chapter Two= *Chapter II: The Finn Chapter (Ep. 210-215) **This chapter focuses on Finn and Mikael's alliance to destroy Klaus and his siblings, along with their allies, trying to cause a war between the vampires and werewolves. Meanwhile, when Kol is in trouble, hexed to die by Finn, Davina becomes desperate enough to team up with the Originals. As Finn plots revenge against his family, he is reunited with his older sister Freya, who escapes the witch asylum with Rebekah after Kol placed her spirit inside Eva Sinclair, a witch who was in the asylum. As Finn is defeated, Freya warns her siblings that their aunt Dahlia will come for Hope. To free her werewolves from Finn's control and gain an army to defend Hope, Hayley marries Jackson in the Unification Ceremony, allowing her pack access to her powers. ***The main antagonists of this chapter are Finn Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson and Mikael. |-|Chapter Three= *Chapter III: The Dahlia Chapter (Ep. 216-222) **This chapter begins as Eva Sinclair regains control over her own body from Rebekah, and prepares to do a dark ritual that grants her tremendous power, but she is soon stopped by the Originals, and her former husband Vincent. Dahlia comes to New Orleans with the intent of getting what she was promised over a millennium ago, Hope, a firstborn child like Freya. Niklaus and his family face off against her as she tries to take Hope for her power, wanting to become an immortal witch by channeling Hope's unique powers. In the war against Dahlia, secret alliances are made, such as Mikael and Klaus, deep betrayals occur that pit our heroes against each other, and tragic deaths and tragedies haunt our heroes before and after they win the war by killing Dahlia. ***The main antagonists of this chapter are Dahlia, Niklaus, and Eva Sinclair. Antagonists * Francesca Guerrera * Mikael * Davina Claire * Esther Mikaelson * Kol Mikaelson * Finn Mikaelson * Eva Sinclair * Dahlia Plot Season Two finds our heroes adjusting to a new status quo, with the newly empowered werewolves controlling the city and a myriad of unknown threats lurking. Though Klaus and Hayley have vowed to scorch the earth in order to make New Orleans a safe home for their daughter, Hope, they also have inner demons to battle. As she adjusts to life as a hybrid, Hayley experiences crippling rage and depression after saying goodbye to her daughter, and Klaus – who needs his strength now more than ever – finds himself regularly weakened as the werewolves use the moonlight rings forged in his blood. Elijah, finding himself isolated from his troubled family, sets out to destroy Francesca (guest star Peta Sergeant) and her traitorous werewolves, connecting with Marcel and his renewed vampire community in the process. Despite the dangerous climate of the city, Cami recommits to her studies and to pursuing the life she wanted before she met Klaus – but the werewolves in the Quarter aren't the only enemies preventing New Orleans from any semblance of peace. Unknown to Klaus and Elijah, their ruthlessly devious parents have returned from the dead. Though their father, Mikael (guest star Sebastian Roché), is controlled by Davina's magic, he remains ever-intent on killing Klaus – even if he has to go through Davina to do it. Elsewhere, their mother, Esther (guest star Alice Evans), inhabiting the body of a teenage witch, is fueled by a consuming and twisted love for her children as she devises a disturbing plan to reunite her fractured family – a plan that involves untold torment not only for the Original siblings, but for any and all of their loved ones.http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/08/the-originals-season-2-synopsis.html Cast/Characters For more information, see Character Appearances. |-|Main Cast= *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (22/22) *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (22/22) *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall (22/22) *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard (22/22) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (20/22)* / Finn Mikaelson (15/22) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (19/22) (archive footage only in 2x13) *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (16/22) Note: *Vincent appears as a recurring character from 2x01 to 2x13. |-|Special Guest Cast= *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (6/22) (uncredited body cameo in 2x10 & one archive footage cameo in 2x12) *Nina Dobrev as Tatia (3/22) (archive footage in 2x07 & 2x10) |-|Supporting Cast= *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner (14/22) *Colin Woodell as Aiden (13/22) (corpse in 2x20) *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva Sinclair/Rebekah Mikaelson (13/22) *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb Westphall/Kol Mikaelson (12/22) *Nishi Munshi as Gia (12/22) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (12/22) **Elle Graham as Young Freya (4/22) (archive footage in 2x12 & 2x15) *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza (11/22) *Sonja Sohn as Lenore (11/22) (voice in 2x08/archive footage body cameos in 2x11 & 2x13) / Esther (8/22) *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (10/22) (archive footage body cameos in 2x11 & 2x13) *Claudia Black as Dahlia (6/22) **Kristin Erickson as Young Dahlia (6/22) (archive footage in 2x12 & 2x15) *Chase Coleman as Oliver (6/22) (corpse in 2x07) *Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie (5/22) / Esther (3/22) *Debra Mooney as Mary Dumas (5/22) *Meg Foster as Josephine LaRue (5/22) *Hayley McCarthy as Young Esther (5/22) (archive footage in 2x12 & 2x15) |-|Guest Cast= *Alice Evans as Esther Mikaelson (3/22) *Perry Cox as Young Eiijah (3/22) (archive footage in 2x09) *Aiden Flowers (2/22) & Grayson Kennedy Hastings (1/22) as Young/Baby Klaus (3/22) *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (2/22) *Lloyd Owen as Ansel (2/22) *Callie McClincy as Young Rebekah (2/22) *Yohance Myles as Joe (2/22) *Tanner Fontana as Nick (2/22) *Voltaire Council (1/22) & Cade Weeks (1/22) as Young Finn (2/22) *Peta Sergeant as Francesca Guerrera (1/22) *Keri Lynn Pratt as Mary-Alice Claire (1/22) *Aleeah Rogers as Astrid Malchance (1/22) *McCarrie McCausland as Young Marcel (1/22) *Adam Fristoe as Ruben Morris (1/22) *Roman Spink as Young Kol (1/22) *Isaiah Stratton as Young Mikael (1/22) *Hannah-Bliss Carlton as Freya's illusion/ghost (1/22) (body double in 2x10) Episodes List: 2014-2015 Cast News * According to a casting call via Showfax there will be a new character named Kaleb introduced in season two. * Season two marks the first season of The Originals with Yusuf Gatewood as a series regular. * Nina Dobrev is the second confirmed TVD main cast member to appear on The Originals. Production News and General * The series was officially renewed on February 13, 2014 along with , Arrow, Supernatural and Reign.http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/02/cw-renews-5-shows.html * According to Jeffrey Hunt,https://twitter.com/Huntvision/status/454611057336926208 the first three episodes of Season two will begin filming immediately after Season one with no break.https://twitter.com/Huntvision/status/454606434416996352 * Julie Plec says Caroline will NOT be heading to The Originals. * In an interview at the CW up-fronts, Joseph Morgan said that there is a 4-6 month time jump.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_D2Sud7yuFY * will start October 6, 2014. *As of September 11, 8 episodes have been shot.https://twitter.com/1PhoebeJTonkin/status/509842974713597953 *Last day of shooting for Season two was Friday April 17, 2015 that is two days after The Vampire Diaries wrapped its sixth season on Wednesday April 15, 2015. *A new webseries starring Kol aired during November and December 2014. Trivia *This is the first season in which Hayley is a hybrid. *This is the first time that Kol appears in a flashback, not counting the brief cameo of his body in the Season One premiere. *Tatia appears for the first time in this season in the fifth episode Red Door played by Nina Dobrev. Gallery Pictures |-|Promotional= Poster_season_2_TO.png Niklaus-s2.jpg Elijah-s2.jpg Marcel-s2.jpg Hayley-s2.jpg Davina-s2.jpg Cami-s2.jpg Mikael-s2.jpg Davinacastpromotionalphoto.jpg The Originals - Season 2 - New Promotional Photo of Charles Michael Davis.png Bwoiz19CUAAmjcb.jpg Tos2davina2.jpg Tos2cami2.jpg Tos2elijah2.jpg Tos2hayley2.jpg Tos2marcel2.jpg Tos2klaus2.jpg 10388080 672646566176036 5037780910095866886 n.jpg Originalss2.jpg 10553761 684448871662472 4582598591269561308 o.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= BmaP6eaIIAAprqH.jpg Olive34r.jpg Tumblr n5b3xelLrd1szwkkeo1 1280.jpg BnIWNbPCMAAdsRG.jpg|2x02 10268909 629286760495950 501510574 n.jpg 10354513 1531948450365755 694695646 n.jpg|2x02 Tumblr n5dt7ziZ2a1szwkkeo1 1280.jpg 10277450_10152532145512573_5901018374089577546_n.jpg Trio Season 2.jpg Elijah Season 2.jpg Marcel Season 2.jpg Tttttttttttttyy.jpg 10251461 295619460603401 5932098 n.jpg|2x02 BniKR7dCMAA2bdq.jpg|2x02 10299638 406964222778660 355417147 n.jpg|2x02 1168900 250066288518715 688121503 n.jpg|2x02 BnuLWeOIMAANFkQ.jpg Ghhhhhhhhhh.jpg 10375808 1415394485401434 265846987 n.jpg|2x02 10268956 1374747249480409 32853663 n.jpg 202098-a3e09-78570601-m750x740-ua7db2.jpg 202098-14bc5-78570599-m750x740-ud7ce0.jpg 202098-bd2d7-78570590-m750x740-u3cbff.jpg 926749_302784319878261_190939984_n.jpg|2x02 853791196.jpg|2x02 BoIC7mtIAAA1knl.jpg large.jpeg|2x01 BoLdCA3CQAAKPsb.jpg BoL1aHVIgAAEBsO.jpg 10369550 827184177309530 65439184 n.jpg|2x02 202098-a1ae0-78712653-m750x740-u070b0.jpg 202098-73185-78712654-m750x740-u79db0.jpg Bo1j80ZCQAATqSU.jpg|Vincent/Finn Bo7TY2RIcAEFeb8.jpg|2x03 10431747 756589334386286 871607342 n.jpg|2x03 Natalie Dreyfuss (Cassie/Esther) Tumblr n6flb4lQPC1sedjvmo1 1280.jpg|Correa Brother 914718 1477650852472208 1485239993 n.jpg|2x03 10375730 649393938477261 1456133779 n.jpg|2x03 Lenore Tumblr n6js6agoHV1szwkkeo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n6js6agoHV1szwkkeo2 1280.jpg R4UEEpslV-Y.jpg|2x03 YkBgUVj3B s.jpg Wo6G7QCgM4s.jpg Q2PSE-SZYvU.jpg 7JSztb5Oe9M.jpg The Originals - Mikael attacked.jpg Hyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-vert.jpg|2x04 Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk-vert.jpg|2x04 924558_1493490874229087_1324993116_nhhh.jpg|2x04 10561178_753987634642916_1098456232_n.jpg|2x04 10554245_712639448807904_174729340_n.jpg|2x04 929179_1514735205409039_2020503544_n.jpg BuN3vXlCAAAXb8G.jpg|2x04 The_Originals_-_Wood-S.jpg XIzA9Izwe6U.jpg|2x04 202098-2379e-80364025-m750x740-u5a9fb.jpg 10598726 1590559311170997 257263613 n.jpg|2x04 10598601 793146047384056 583771005 n.jpg|2x04 10611068 695944260481945 393655380 n.jpg|2x04 Az.jpg|2x04 10610968 339615806193091 866325809 n.jpg 10597409 1528569447373609 1125185005 n.jpg 10593459 672058582888899 1448181693 n.jpg|2x04 10607917 687583641289190 1430495575 n.jpg|2x04 10593239 506720079462889 1432651954 n.jpg Bu-W8YvCUAAJuGi.jpg Bu97SMsCEAAsVaa.jpg Bu9WHYAIAAAVM61.jpg BvErRx6IIAEU7au.jpg|2x04 10608067 677484562345797 1190705552 n.jpg|2x04 BvApWvlIgAEohOu.jpg|Oliver, Gia, Aiden 2x04 10601936 765603530164355 885475865 n.jpg 10593388 923323681014291 1988167359 n.jpg 10518177 722398811151080 1294844633 n.jpg 10601781 1530881073808679 124966580 n.jpg K-STG3KFmJE.jpg|2x05 4Xk3oP0Wa6Y.jpg|2x05 10576236 721002607948830 482120937 n.jpg|2x05 BwAnRF3IcAA7Jhd.jpg|2x05 The_originals_red_door_behind_the_scenes.jpg The_originals_red_door_behind_the_scenes_2.jpg The_originals_red_door_behind_the_scenes_3.jpg The_originals_red_door_behind_the_scenes_4.jpg The_originals_red_door_behind_the_scenes_5.jpg The_originals_red_door_behind_the_scenes_6.jpg The_originals_red_door_behind_the_scenes_7.jpg The_originals_red_door_behind_the_scenes_8.jpg The_originals_red_door_behind_the_scenes_9.jpg|2x05 BwFOme-CcAIqafK.jpg|2x06 BwFERjOIUAAw8RQ.jpg|2x06 Vnk d6 jLZQ.jpg HoAI4hKpork.jpg BwQpPU0CAAAIqbj.jpg BwQohfOCAAESbAC.jpg BwO-fRMIYAAt4lF.jpg WBFcSj1PSWc.jpg OPmKnWRwoko.jpg NyV1c-Fy7p4.jpg 925973 831590446872365 1071846640 n.jpg BxHvo6UIAAEbyto.jpg 10684341 538662112934290 1222852557 n.jpg SPLSnMWhgdU.jpg MqdI6FVneSM.jpg BxiRNg-IcAAykUQ.jpg Bxip4 WCEAAP1Fh.jpg BxhUR7oCcAAP8Wk.jpg BxhazHNCIAAjBuE.jpg 10665495 349486961886329 1450189274 n.jpg BxcZupmIEAA3S06.jpg BxcxLlSIQAI08KM.jpg Bxc4zpGCcAAJiLL.jpg 202098-f2474-81750210-m750x740-uac0e6.jpg 202098-e69d8-81762872-m750x740-u086db.jpg 202098-45393-81762869-m750x740-ud9abc.jpg 202098-40481-81762867-m750x740-u18f40.jpg 202098-f360a-81779982-m750x740-u4edfa.jpg Mk pjL0Subg.jpg Bz7XomHCUAAFnKP.jpg 10725048 301492920055171 1389323731 n.jpg PWvlwG51rb4.jpg|Aiden and Gia 202098-5582a-81991197-m750x740-ufb8ce.jpg 202098-4052b-81895853-m750x740-uba819.jpg 202098-6aed8-81987407-m750x740-u36afa.jpg 202098-15526-82215341-m750x740-ue4184.jpg 202098-efed8-82215368-m750x740-uf0d9f.jpg 202098-3a575-82215314-m750x740-u600a8.jpg Videos "The Originals" Interview at Comic-Con 2014 - TVLine The Originals - Comic-Con 2014 Panel The Originals - Season 2 Trailer-1409045203 The Originals - New Rules Trailer The Originals 2014 15 CW Commercial Bumper References External Links * Official Facebook * Official Twitter * * IMDB See also *The Originals Season 1 *The Originals Season One Soundtrack *The Originals Season One Body Count *The Originals (Episode) Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals television series Category:Season